It's So Complicated
by Nasune Amkane
Summary: It's obvious that Marth has a crush on the angel Pit. What will he do with this little secret of his? Link decides it would be fun to play a little game with the mercenary Ike. What becomes of this game? And what happens to their feelings towards each other? Roy shows up after having to leave Smash Mansion. How will this affect the other four Smashers? Ike, Link, Marth, Pit, Roy
1. Chapter 1: The Newcomers' Welcome

Hi Everyone!

This is my first published story I ever made, so please feel free to give advice on how to improve if you like.

This took me a while to write so I hope you enjoy! ^_^

* * *

"But I don't want to go." Marth complains to his roommate, Link.

"You _have_ to. Come on… maybe you'll make some _new friends_," He says, pulling him up off his bed.

"Alright fine, I'll go. But it better be worth it." Marth grabs his clothes off the nightstand and heads into the bathroom to change. He's not the type to like to meet new people but he decides to try so Link will stop bugging him about it.

When he's fully dressed he steps outside the bathroom and waits by the door to leave. "Okay, let's go now." Marth says, while impatiently tapping his foot. Link walks up to him and opens the door before Marth has a chance to, "After you, princess." He holds it open and motions his hand for him to go. Marth doesn't respond and walks outside the door. "Don't even try. I'm not in the mood." They both head down the hall and go downstairs to the auditorium. Link tries to start up a conversation every once in a while on the way there, but Marth just stops him from doing so.

"Let's just get this over with." Marth mumbles as they both look for seats. The only ones they see available are in the second row. "Ugh, why do we have to be so close?"

"Stop complaining." Link sternly says to him as they sit down in their seats.

"Today is a very special day," Mario starts as he is making his way to the middle of the stage, "Today we are going to be introducing all of the newcomers into Smash Manor."

Everyone applauds except for Marth. "First off, I'll be introducing Ganondorf," A very tall man walks out onto the stage with a big grin on his face. "He is the holder of the Power of the Triforce and is also the evil King of the Gerudo Thieves. Everyone watch out, for the all mighty Ganondorf!" Cheers fill the room, along with a couple of screams of fear. "WHAT?" Link shouts.

"Next up we have Toon Link," A guy a little more than half the size of Mario walks onto the stage, waving to everyone. "He is a miniature version of Link, except he is more agile but with a downside of less powerful attacks. Everyone give it up for Toon Link!" Everyone shouts in excitement, but again, Link whines, "So UNFAIR!" He crosses his arms and pouts.

"Now we have Pit," An angel with vast white wings walks out onto the stage. Marth's eyes widen in shock, _H-He looks AMAZING… Wait, what am I thinking? "_He is an angel from Angel Land and lives in Skyworld. His duty is to protect the humans by leading his Goddess Palutena's army against evil. Soaring through the skies at high speeds, everyone give a round of applause for Pit!" Everyone, including Marth (surprisingly), claps for him and he can't keep his eyes off the boy. _He's so beautiful…_

"This, everyone, is Ike of the Greil Mercenaries." A guy about a few years older looking than Marth with a similar hair color steps out on the stage, "He wields with him, a two handed sword named Ragnell. But as you can see, he only holds it with one! Possibly the strongest man alive, here's Ike!" They all cheer and gasp in shock.

For the rest of the ceremony, Mario introduces the rest of the newcomers. The regulars all exit the auditorium except for one. Marth decides to stay behind and introduce himself to a certain someone. He walks over to Pit, who is quietly standing with the rest of the newcomers, and starts up a conversation with him. "Hi, my name is Marth. You're Pit right?"

He looks up and sees a man about 2 inches taller staring down at him. "Yes, that's me. Nice to meet you Marth. By the way, your crown is very nice. Are you a prince by any chance?" Pit asks him.

"Well it's a memento from my sister and yes I am." He smiles at him and grows a faint blush. _Why do I feel so… weird around him...? This is so confusing…_

"It's so cool being able to meet royalty, I mean like you're famous and-" Pit's words are interrupted by those of Master Hand's. "Attention all newcomers, please head to the main lobby for your room assignments." The crowd all head into the other room. "Well Pit, It was nice talking to you. I'll be in room 152 if you ever need anything. Bye." Marth walked away and when he did he felt… emptiness.

He heads up to his room and locks the door behind him. "There you are!" Link says when Marth turns around, making him jump up. "Whoa, calm down, it's only me." He chuckles a bit then continues watching TV. Marth goes over to his bed and sits down on the edge. He flops back and lets out a big sigh. _He's a boy for crying out loud… a boy!_

He gets back up and goes over to sit on the couch next to Link. He quietly watches TV for about 20 more minutes then hears a knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Marth quickly shouts as he runs to the door. He opens it and smiles when he sees who's there, "Pit! Hey! What's up?"

He smiles back at him, "Hey Marth! So they gave me room number 154, which means its right next to yours. But anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to walk with me and my roommate, Ike, to the cafeteria. Maybe your roommate could come too if he wants." Marth looks back at his friend, whose eyes are still glued to the TV. "Hey Link, want to come down to the cafeteria with us for some lunch? I'll cook for us all." He presses the power button on the remote and stands up.

"Sure." Throughout the walk there, they all introduced each other and realize they get along rather well. "Okay everyone, I'm going to go to the kitchen to make us food. Find a table and I'll meet you there when I'm ready." Marth walks away from the group and goes to the kitchen to make some food for the four of them.

Ike, Link, and Pit search around for a table and find an available one near the outside door. Ike and Pit sit down on opposite ends of the table, leaving Link to choose who to sit next to. _Oooo… I got a little something for the mercenary. It's time to have some fun with this guy… _He sits next to the unsuspecting victim, Ike.

"So, Ike…" Link smiles and scoots closer to him. Ike tries to move further away, but Link just comes closer. Soon enough, they are both cramped next to each other at the end of the table. Pit stares at them with a confused look, but gets up a few seconds later, "I gotta use the bathroom. Be back in a few."

Link turns to the mercenary and talks very close to him, "What made you decide to join Brawl?" Ike's face turns dark red at the close contact. _What is he doing? He's so close to me… _"Um, uhh… I don't… um, know…" Is all he manages to get out. Link takes full advantage of those few words.

"Oh, come on…" He whispers in his ear, "You _must _have a reason…" He places his hand on Ike's thigh and slowly moves up, reaching very close to his area.

"_Shit!" _Ike quietly says to himself, but apparently, Link had heard him, "Hmm? What was that?" He uses his other hand and places it under Ike's shirt. He quickly stands up and backs away from the Hylian.

"S-Stop it… please." Ike begs him. Link just grabs his hand and pulls him down again to his seat, "What's wrong?" He whispers as he lifts himself up slightly to sit on the mercenary's lap. _"_Link!" Ike gasps as his face starts to turn red. "Yes?" He asks, while turning around so he is now facing Ike, still sitting on his lap.

"Uhh, Link?" He looks up and sees a familiar figure looking back at him, Pit. _Damn it… Well just because he's here now, it doesn't mean I have to stop… This is just too much fun…_

"Oh, hey there Pit." He smiles and turns around, as Pit walks over to his seat. "How are you?"

"Why are you sitting on Ike's lap? Would you mind getting off? It's kind of… umm… awkward…"

Link nods his head and gets off of his lap, but still sits close to him. _Maybe he actually… likes me. Maybe he just doesn't really know what to do. But why would he act so soon? It's only my first day here… _Ike thinks to himself, and looks down at the table.

_Time for part two… _Link grabs Ike's arm and snuggles against it. Ike's looks up suddenly when he feels the soft, warm cheeks of the Hylian rubbing against his own skin. _Let's see just how far I can go with this… _"You're SO strong. You must work out a lot. Maybe we can _train_ together sometime. How's that?" he lets go of Ike's arm and places his hand on top of his, which was resting on the table. Ike stutters when he answers, "S-s-sure." He manages to give a small smile, but at the same time, removes his hand from under Link's.

"Sooooo…" Pit starts, trying to change the topic, "Oh look! Marth's back!" They all turn their attention to the blue- haired prince walking back with four plates of food. "Okay, so I made us all fried chicken and homemade French fries. I hope you guys like it." Everyone thanks Marth as they get handed their plate of food. "Wow, this tastes so amazing," Pit says, while stuffing food into his mouth. Marth chuckles, "Why thank you, my little angel." Pit's eyes widen at the statement. Marth quickly changes his words, "Um, I mean Pit…"

Link starts to think devious again as he is eating his food, _so, it's pretty obvious that Marth has a little crush on angel boy here… He didn't tell me he's gay. Well then again, he doesn't tell me much of anything. Gods, I didn't think I would have to do this much work. Marth's going to HATE me for this. Well, it'll probably benefit him sometime… _"So, Marth, you're into angels, huh?" Link says in a sly tone. Marth glares at him, then his face quickly blushes when he realizes the angel himself, is staring at him, "What do you mean by that?" Link gives him a big smile, "You know _exactly _what I mean by that. Don't play dumb with me. You _like _him."

Pit covers his mouth in shock and Marth angrily shouts at Link, "No I do not!" He quickly tries to change the subject, "And while _you _were too busy eating, Pit told me something that happened between you and the mercenary while I was gone. How you were _flirting _with him." Link somehow does not seem at all phased by this, "Quit thinking you've got something against me, because you don't. I was only _playing _with him. So if you think I _actually _like another guy, you're wrong."

"So this was all some kind of… _game."_ Ike asks, hurt shown in his eyes. He had finally thought that someone actually liked him, cared about him. Even though it was shown in some perverted manner, it was _something. _Tears start to weld in his eyes. "Whoa dude, take it easy." Link put his hand on his shoulder but Ike just pushed it away. "Don't take it too seriously. I was just joking around." Tears start to slowly flow down Ike's cheeks, "Don't go near me! I never want to speak to you again!"

He slaps Link's cheek, making it turn very red. "OW! Dude, what gives?" Ike just stomps away, leaving half of his food untouched. Marth and Pit's attention turns to the Hylian, who is rubbing his cheek, trying to soothe the pain. "That was really mean, what you did to him. Though it was just a joke to you, it meant much more to him," Marth grabs his and Ike's plate, and throws them both away. He goes back to the table and grabs Pit by his wrist, leaving Link alone at the table.

_I didn't expect things to go THAT way. I just thought he was going to laugh about it. Not slap me in the face. Well, I guess I kind of deserved it. Maybe I should go apologize to him; I mean I DID make him cry… _ Link heads upstairs to Ike and Pit's room. _What room number did they say again? Oh right, 154. _He knocks on the door quick, and then opens it. He finds Pit and Marth sitting next to Ike on the bed, each with a hand on his shoulder, comforting him.

"Ike? Ike, are you okay?" Link walks up to him and stands in front of the bed. Ike tries and talks through his crying, "Just, just go away…" _Ugh, this is not working out. Maybe I'll just... give him hope. I can see he's very hurt by what I did to him so I'll try to make him feel better. _Link puts both of his hands on the mercenary's legs, leans over and pushes his lips onto the others. Ike instantly blushes and both Marth and Pit take their hand off of his shoulder. Link also begins to blush as he continues to keep his lips pressed against Ike's. _What is going on? _Ike thinks, as he lets himself get lost in the warmth of his kiss.

* * *

Well this is the end of Chapter 1!

Please review with your opinions and thoughts on the story and how I did. If anything confused you just let me know.

Chapter 2 will be coming out soon.

Bye! ~Nasune Amkane (It's Hylian: Huge Zelda Fan!)


	2. Chapter 2: Strangers to Love Interests?

This took me a while to write but I hope you like it!

It has more words because I have grown a bit more experience over writing this.

Also, a new story of mine will be coming out in probably a few weeks or so. You'll see when it's out.

But for now, I hope you like Chapter 2! :*

* * *

Link slowly pulls back from the kiss and stares at Ike. "Better?" Ike comes back to his senses and starts yelling at him, "W-what is that supposed to mean? First you start _touching _me, and then you say it was just a game and that you're not even interested in guys, and now you just kissed me! I don't get it…" Link starts to wonder the same thing. He kissed Ike to cheer him up but it felt like… more than that…

"I-I don't know," is all Link manages to get out.

"Well until you do, please don't talk to me. This is all just _too _much." Ike forces himself to look down. Link respects his request and walks out the door, quietly closing it behind him. _What have I gotten myself into?_

Marth stands up from his spot on the bed, "Well bye Ike and Pit. You know where to find me for anything." He waves at them then exits the room.

~The Next Day~

"Ike, wake up. You promised we would go grocery shopping today." Pit quietly tells his roommate, while shaking his shoulder to try and get him to get up.

"Huh? What?" Ike mumbles and rolls over.

"WE NEED FOOD!" This time he yells very loudly in his ear, making Ike fall to the floor. Pit starts laughing very hard at him, earning a frightening glare. Pit's laugh starts to fade out. "Sorry…"

_Note to self: Don't mess with Ike… He's SCARY._

"I'll wait outside by the main lobby. Meet me there when you're ready." Pit walks outside the door and heads down the hall. He makes it to the lobby and steps outside the glass doors. _Okay, I just gotta wait about 15 minutes and he should be here…_

"Hello there Pit!" Marth happily skips over to the boy, who was too caught up in his thoughts to even see him approaching. "Hey. Where'd you come from?"

"I was just hanging out in the lobby and saw you here, so I thought I should stop by." He smiles and hugs the boy, "So, what are you up to?"

"I got grocery shopping to do. I'm just waiting for Ike to hurry up so we can go." He heavily sighs then looks back up at Marth.

"Can I go with you guys? I haven't gone in a while," Marth pleas. Pit smiles and nods his head. "Sure."

~Meanwhile in Marth and Link's Room~

Link is relaxing on his bed, pondering about the previous day. _I know kissing can be pleasurable, but when I kissed Ike, it felt like something more than pleasure. I felt need, want… him. It's like a drug and I need more of it. Wait… WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING? Since when have I been interested in guys? Yesterday when we were in the cafeteria, I could tell Ike was the one to joke around with. But I guess that's only to a certain extent… And when I tried to cheer him up by kissing him, boy, was that a mistake._

Suddenly, an idea pops up into his head. _Oh I know! I'll just go to Princess Zelda's room. After all, she is the one who has the most knowledge about relationships… and feelings that may be connected to them. I also know she's a pretty trustworthy person and isn't one to spread rumors. _He goes out into the hall and walks all the way to the end, where Zelda and Peach share a room. He quietly knocks on the door, "Hello, Zelda? May I please have a word with you?"

A few moments later the door opens and Peach steps out, "Zelda isn't here right now, she's out practicing with Mario at Final Destination stage. She should be finished in a few minutes."

"Alright, thanks." He rushes to the building opposite of this one and finds Final Destination and waits outside, looking through the window. He makes it just in time to see Zelda use the Twilight Arrow and knock Mario off the stage. _It gets better every time I see it. _He smiles to himself.

He sits down and waits until Zelda comes out the door, along with Mario. She stops when she sees Link, and Mario continues to walk. "Hey Link! I didn't expect to see you here! What do you need?"

He asks her to go over to his room so they could talk about something important. She agrees and follows Link to his room. When they get inside, Link sits down on the couch and Zelda grabs a dining chair from the table and places it in front of him. "So, what is it you wanted to discuss?" She has a look of concern on her face and that only makes him even more nervous.

"Umm… well… it's about… just forget it." He sighs and looks down at the floor.

"Link, don't be afraid to tell me anything. You know I've been there for you since day one and I won't judge you." She gives him a reassuring smile. He decides to just come clean on the whole situation, "Okay, well you see, yesterday when all of the newcomers arrived, we met with two particular ones by the name of Pit and Ike-" Zelda interrupts him, "Ike's the one with the blue, spikey hair, right?"

"Yes, that's the one. Why?" She then grows a huge smirk on her face; the kind of smirk that people give you when they know an embarrassing secret of yours.

"I saw you guys eating lunch yesterday. I was trying to wave to you, but you seemed too distracted to notice. Then I saw how close you were sitting to the bl- I mean Ike- and figured you had some kind of interest in him. I decided to just leave it alone for a while. The next time I look up, I see you sitting on his lap. After that moment, I decided not to look back AT ALL. Does it have something to do with that? Or rather something that happened _after _that?" Link's eyes widen and his face instantly blushes.

"Kinda… yeah." He looks directly at Zelda.

"I was just joking around with him but I think he took it too seriously. He started crying when he found out and I went upstairs to talk to him about it. I felt that just talking about it wouldn't help so I uhh, kissed him." His face starts to turn even redder.

"On the cheek?" She asks, even though she knows the obvious answer.

"No, on the… um, lips. It was just supposed to be sort of an apology kiss. I wanted to give him hope, if you get where I'm coming from. The problem is, I felt… emotion during it. Like I started to feel warm on the inside and my heart started to ache. I've never before been even remotely interested in guys _that _way so it really startled me. Am I over-exaggerating? Or do you think this could be the real thing?" Zelda sighs like a parent would to their children, "Link, don't be so quick to judge. I suggest you wait a while, you know? Like see how you act around him for a few weeks or so. If you still continue to act that way around him, then chances are you're falling for him."

"Thanks Zelda, I owe you one." He gives her a quick hug and she stands up to exit the room. "Bye." She walks out the door and he immediately plops down on the bed. _Ike doesn't even want to speak to me right now. How am I supposed to follow Zelda's advice if I can't even communicate with him? Maybe I should just ask Marth to help me, after all he- NO WAY. What was I thinking? He may have been my best friend since years ago but he's not the type to go to for help in these situations. What about Pit? He seems pretty friendly and he does know the whole situation. I mean he looks like a pretty trustworthy guy... Yeah, I'll ask him._

Link heads over to Ike and Pit's room and knocks on the door. No answer. _Where could they be? _He decides to go down to the cafeteria to eat some breakfast before he actually has to deal with the situation. He goes into the kitchen and grabs his and Marth's (Well technically just Marth's) box of pancake mix out of the pantry. _Now how do you make this again? Marth was usually the one to cook foods like this for us. Ugh, these instructions are too confusing. _He puts the box back where it came from. _To hell with this, I'm making a hot pocket._

~At the supermarket~

"Okay Marth, got everything you need?" Pit asked him. Though he was pretty sure Marth had gotten more than enough food, considering nearly half his cart was full of groceries. "Yep, let's go pay for all of our stuff." When they were all situated, they went back to Ike's car and loaded all of their groceries in the trunk. They then all sit down and Ike starts the car. "I bet with all the foods I bought with easy instructions, maybe Link will learn how to cook for himself, right?" Ike's face reddens at the mention of his name and Pit, who doesn't seem to notice this, responds to Marth, "Link doesn't know how to cook? THAT'S HILARIOUS!" And he starts laughing so hard that tears start to fall down his face.

_He must have a really big sense of humor; it's kind of cute actually…GODS MARTH, GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! _He must've said the last part out loud because soon enough, Pit was looking back at him and Ike had glanced at him from the mirror. "Marth, you okay back there?" Ike had turned down the radio and that made Marth feel even more awkward. "Um, y-yeah, I'm fine." He blushes and looks down.

~At Smash Manor~

They all go to the kitchen and put their groceries away. "Thank you both for taking me along with you." Marth was about to walk away when some kind of _urge _came over him. He held Pit's hand and kept him back while Ike continued to go up to his room. "What's up, Marth? Something you need?" Marth did not say a word. He just gently kissed Pit's cheek then ran up to his room, leaving him alone.

Pit just stands there, paralyzed. _Why did he just do that? Maybe it's… I actually have no idea. Well people do that when they feel someone is really nice to them… like a friend…_

~In Marth and Link's Room~

Marth runs in and slams the door behind him. "Whoa, what's the big rush?" Link stared at the boy who had pinned himself against the door, nearly out of breath. "Rush? I'm in no rush?" He tries to calmly walk and sit on the couch next to Link. But he isn't fooled by this sudden change of attitude, "It has something to do with angel boy, Pit, huh?"

Marth avoids eye contact with him, "Maybe…"

~Later That Night (Midnight) ~

Link removes the blanket from himself and quietly stands up. _Okay, time to talk to Pit. It's better to do it while Marth's asleep so he doesn't question me about this. _He walks over to the door and looks back to make sure his friend is asleep. _Perfect._ He goes outside the door and shuts it slowly.

He tip-toes over to his destination and gently knocks on the door. Luckily, Pit is a light sleeper and Ike is not so a minute later Pit was standing at the door. "Link, it's midnight. Why are you here so late?" He is crossing his arms and looks really sleepy. "Look, I need you to do me a favor," Link looks around the hall, as if to make sure no one is watching.

"Can you tell Ike that I'm really sorry? And have him meet me by the door outside the lobby at around 1?" Pit thinks about it for a bit then finally agrees, "Alright, but don't blame me if he doesn't come." Link smiles and pats his shoulder, "Thanks Pit. Oh and keep an eye on the prince. I think he may have a little crush on you." He then walks away, leaving the boy to his own thoughts.

~Outside Lobby Door (Around 1:00) ~

_It's been 15 minutes now. Where is he? Ugh, I guess I'll just go back inside. _Link sighs then puts his hand on the door handle. He opens the door and sees Ike, standing there, about to go outside. "Ike? You were supposed to be here a long time ago! What took you so long?" It took him a moment to register that he was yelling at the guy. "I'm sorry…" He quickly says.

"Um, uhh, it's okay. I am too. I was just finishing up my training. So, you wanted to see me?" Ike steps outside the door that Link was holding open and Link follows. "Y-yeah, I did." He tries his best to avoid making eye contact with him. "Well, I'm really sorry for what I did the other day. I just wanted to joke around with you, you know? I didn't mean for it to go that far as to where I um… well you know that part…" His face instantly blushes as he goes over the scene in head. _I felt need, want… him. It's like a drug and I need more of it._

"I forgive you," Ike replied, "Sorry for slapping you; I guess that was kind of uncalled for." Link looks back up at him. "I deserved it anyways. But, does mean we're alright now?" Ike gives a small smile, "Okay." He gives him a quick shoulder hug then walks off.

~Ike and Pit's Room Later That Night~

_I barely slept since yesterday. Between Link kissing me and having to be up so early to go shopping. I kept waking up and falling back asleep periodically. I went to bed for sure at nearly 5 am yesterday. I can't keep doing this. _Ike is lying on his back looking up at the ceiling. He gets up and starts pacing around his room. _If you ever need anything, you know where to find me. _Ike thought about going to see Marth about this but there is one problem; Link.

He is also in that same room and what if he answers instead of Marth? Then what? Even though him and Ike are okay now, he still feels weird about being near Link and just wants some advice on the situation. _But it's also 4 am and I'm sure Marth and Link are both sleeping by now. I guess I'll just ask tomorrow instead._ Ike lay back down and ends up not falling asleep at all that night.

Pit woke up at around 8:15 in the morning, "Oh hey Ike. I see you're up already." He walks over to the older man who is sitting up on the couch watching TV. Ike shuts it off, "Yeah," He says as his head keeps falling down in front of him. Pit sits next to him and turns Ike's head and lifts up his jaw, "You okay? Did you even go to sleep last night? You have bags under your eyes!"

Ike tries to respond through his sleepiness, "I-I'm okay, j-just don't w-worry about me." Right after that Ike collapses on Pit and immediately falls asleep. "Oh Ike, seriously?" Pit tries to pick up Ike and carry him, "You are heavy!" He whispers as he struggles bringing Ike to his bed. Eventually he makes it and practically throws Ike on top of the bed. He doesn't even wake up from it.

Suddenly a knock on the door makes Pit turn around. He quietly walks over and answers it. He walks outside the door and closes it behind him, "Marth, what are you doing here?" He asks the man who is standing in front of him. "I just wanted to see you!" He gives him a hug and smiles at him. _What is up with this guy? _Pit thinks as he is looking at Marth, _He's always finding me and giving me hugs. And a kiss… Don't worry about it Pit, its fine._

"Marth, I have a question," Pit asks Marth, "Why did you uhh, kiss me yesterday?" Marth blushes as he thinks about it. He didn't really expect Pit to question it as he doesn't really know where it came from, "Umm…" Was all he could say back to him.

"Okay, well… where's Link at?" Pit asked trying to get away from the awkward topic.

Marth looks away from the boy, "He's just sitting in the room. What about Ike?" Pit laughs as he recalls what happened a few minutes ago with Ike passing out on his lap. "He's uhh, asleep." Marth looks up quickly, "Okay, I'll um, be… I gotta go now, bye!" Marth runs away blushing badly. He just can't hold it in anymore. _What is it about you Pit? That makes my heart clench at the sight of you?_

"Unh… what happened?" Ike mumbles as he wakes up at around 1 pm. No one is in the room with him. "Huh, I guess Pit must have left." He puts on his clothes and walks out the door. He goes down to the cafeteria since he hasn't eaten all day. He heads into the kitchen and sees the person he least wanted to, Link.

Ike can see Link is trying to figure out how to make the packet soup Marth bought yesterday. _That idiot. It's so cute how he can't even make something as simple as that. _Ike finds himself staring at Link for another minute then decides to go help him. _Don't always go to others for help. Try and fix things yourself. _"Hi Link, you need help with that?" Link turns around and feels embarrassed at how Ike is watching him have problems making something as simple as soup.

"Yeah, I don't really get it…" He looks back again and distracts himself with the packet, trying to hide his obvious blushing. A few moments later Link feels Ike standing right behind him leaning over his shoulder. _Oh gods, oh gods, oh gods. YOU'RE KILLING ME IKE. _Ike talks right in his ear, "So first you have to boil some water." Ike walks over to the cupboard to get a pot then over to the sink and turns on the hot water. He motions his hand for Link to come here. Link goes over and stands a few feet away from Ike.

Ike just pulls Link's arm closer and that makes Link's face redden. _Time for a little payback… _Ike holds the pot with his left hand and grabs Link's with his other. "Okay, so you fill it with water up to about here." He takes Link's finger and puts it about three quarters above the base of the pot. "Now go ahead." Ike steps back and Link fills up the pot with the water. _Am I seriously this stupid..?_

"Okay, I'm done. I'll put it on the stove." Link places the pot on the stove and steps away so Ike can help with the rest. "You set the heat to about 7 so it doesn't over boil." Ike sets it then turns over to Link. He stares for a few seconds and watches as Link's face slowly turns red again. He starts to laugh which makes Link look away from him. Ike cups Link's face which makes his eyes widen.

"What are you doing Ike?" His words sound a bit muffled because of how much Ike is squeezing his face. "You know, it's so cute how you can't cook." He lets go of his face then stares at him for a minute which seems like an eternity to Link. Link then turns to walk away but Ike just stops him. He puts his arms around him and places his hands on the counter. Link is now trapped between the counter and Ike, who is standing inches away from his face.

"Don't go… This is only the beginning…" Ike turns his head and leans in to Link to kiss him. Right before he has a chance he hears footsteps, which makes him quickly turn away from Link. It's Zelda.

She giggles and leans on the door, "So Link, I see you figured it out rather quickly instead." This is confusing to Ike, "What do you mean?" Zelda covers her mouth with her hand, "So you were… Oh dear…" She starts laughing then walks out the door, forgetting whatever she came into the kitchen for.

"What was Zelda talking about?" Ike asks Link in a demanding tone. "N-Nothing…" Link shyly responds, _Zelda, seriously? _Ike puts his hands back where they were and this time, slams them down. "Tell me or else, well you know…" Ike starts to lean into Link again for a kiss. Link quickly answers. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you. It's umm…" Ike leans away, "What? Tell me." Link gulps and looks up at Ike.

"Well… ever since that… thing… a few nights ago, I started to feel weird around you and stuff…" He looks down again, avoiding eye contact.

"But um… why were you trying to kiss me, the same way we did that night?'' Ike leans in to kiss him again but actually succeeds in doing it this time. Link pushes Ike away as soon as he feels lip contact, "Stop Ike, I-I'm not sure exactly how I feel yet, okay?" Ike backs away from Link and sighs, "Okay, well I'll just finish helping you make the soup." He goes over to the stove to tend to the boiling pot of water.

* * *

This is the end of Chapter 2!

I'll be working on Chapter 3 and it will be posted probably next week. :)

Remember to Revies, Favorite, & Follow! xD

~Nasune Amkane


	3. Chapter 3: A Love Triangle?

So this chapter didnt really go in the direction I intended but I still feel it is interesting and shows the sides of 3 characters.

Well... enjoy Chapter 3! :D

* * *

"There," Ike says, pouring the soup into a bowl, "It's done." He goes over to the table and sets it down for Link. "Thank you for your help. I'm too stupid to figure it out for myself," Link says as he sits down at the table. Ike sighs as he puts the dishes in the dishwasher, "You're not stupid, Link. You just can't cook. It's okay."

Ike finishes then walks over to Ike and pats his shoulder, "Well bye." Link gives a small smile in return, "Bye Ike." Ike grabs a bag of chips off the counter and walks away and goes to search for Pit, _I really should thank him for carrying me to my bed this morning. A guy his size carrying a guy my size really isn't an easy job._

"Now, where would I be if I was Pit?" Ike says to himself as he crunches on some chips. He starts walking in circles then remembers, "Right! Training! Probably Hyrule Temple…" Ike goes over to the stages building and finds Hyrule Temple. He simply walks in since the stage is big enough to do so without disturbing the Smashers.

He walks around for a bit then finally finds who he was looking for. Instead of seeing a fight, he just sees Pit and Marth having a… make-out session, a very heavy make-out session. Wait… what? He tries to look a bit closer. He quietly hops down the ledge and tip-toes closer to the two. He can see Marth rubbing his hands up and down Pit's back and jerking his head to the side, heavily breathing.

Yep, they're making out. Out of instinct, Ike yelps from shock. He quickly covers his mouth but Marth turns around. When he sees its Ike, his face turns cherry red, "Uhh… hey there Ike…" Pit doesn't say anything. "Um… is this a bad time Marth? Because I can go-."

Marth quickly objects, "No, I-It's okay… What is it you need?"

Ike shyly looks at the two, "I just wanted to talk to Pit… just for a second?" Ike walks over to them but Marth quickly runs over to him and pushes him away, "N-No! Maybe later, okay?" Ike shoves Marth aside and makes his way over to Pit, "It's only for a second…" Marth tries pulling on Ike's cape but he just continues to walk. He makes it over to Pit.

"Hey Pit." There is no response coming from the angel. "Umm… are you okay?" Still no answer. He waves his hand in front of the boy's face but still no response. "What's wrong with-?" Before Ike knows it, Marth quickly pulls Pit's arm and drags him away from Ike, "L-Leave him! He's uhh…" Marth doesn't really have an answer.

This is not the Pit Ike knows. Pit is definitely NOT the type to just ignore someone like that. He's either in a trance or… "He's a decoy, a computer operated smasher, isn't he? Or should I say 'it'?" Marth looks down at the ground, knowing that he's been caught, "Yes, it is… Please don't tell Pit about this. He wouldn't ever want to speak to me again…"

"Alright but… may I ask you something… personal?" Ike walks up to Marth, who had let go of Pit's decoy's arm. Marth agrees to listen to Ike's question.

"Why don't you just confess to him? It's obvious you have a crush on him. I mean, by the way you act around him, and by what happened today of course."

Marth blushes slightly, being reminded how someone had seen him kissing the fake Pit. "I want to but… I'm scared at how he may react."

Ike sighs, "Then I guess you should approach it a different way…" With that Ike makes his way to exit the stage. A few minutes later Marth leaves also, not without giving Pit a quick kiss.

Later that night, Marth sits down on the couch in his room and thinks of a plan to get Pit to like him. He spends nearly an hour coming up with, and abandoning ideas until he comes up with his perfect plan. _I got it! But first I need to buy a few things… _Half an hour after that, Marth falls asleep at about midnight.

At about 1:00 noon, Marth takes his car to drive to the mall. Once he's there, he immediately walks over to _Trendy Cutz _to buy a wig. "Alright," Marth says to the lady at the counter, "I need a wig of the same hair color as me. It needs to be straight like mine with similar bangs but about up to here." Marth points to under his chest.

A few moments later the lady walks over to Marth from the back room with said item. "That'll be $85." He hands her the money then grabs the wig and quickly gets out of the store. A few of the women who were also shopping there laughed at Marth when he was out of sight.

_Alright, next up, Strictly Style. _Marth walks into the store and looks around for a few pairs of clothing. He grabs about 30 pairs of outfits then heads for the checkout counter. _Who knows how long I'll have to do this. _ This time it is a man who is cashier. "Hello, how are- M-Marth? Is that you?" The cashier looks at the familiar face in front of him.

Marth smiles and happily responds, "Yeah! Roy, I almost didn't recognize you. Why are you working at the mall? You used to have as much money as I do. What happened?" Roy sadly looks down as he is scanning Marth's clothing, " Well, when I had to leave Smash Manor, I went back to fight in war and we ended up losing and lost most of our money spent on supplies."

"Aww, you can always come back and ask me for money. Actually, come by later today after work at around 7:30 so we can catch up." Roy nods and after about 15 minutes of scanning he ends up with about 6 bags full of clothes for Marth. "Okay, so your bill is way too high, just read it off the screen. Sorry it's so much."

"It's okay!" Marth hands Roy the money and picks up his bags, "See ya!"

"Bye…" Roy continues to stare until Marth becomes out of his sight.

The next store he goes to is _Foot Heaven. _He buys around 10 pairs of shoes then decides to stop at one last store. _Future Tech Electric. _He buys himself and his four friends all new touch screen phones because his friends all have "lame flip phones". He gets a custom made case for everyone and goes to checkout. He buys everyone prepaid plans then finally he gets in his car and drives back to Smash Manor.

He gets home at around 7:00 pm and goes up to his room to put all of his bags away. He hides them under his bed then heads over to the cafeteria kitchen to prepare some dinner. Once he finishes eating he tells everyone to meet him in his room at 8:00. When he arrives to his door, Roy is already waiting for him, "Hi Marth!"

"Hey Roy." Marth unlocks the door and closes it when Roy steps inside. Marth directs Roy to sit on the couch next to him, "So have you been okay lately? I mean with having to leave and everything. You just don't seem like the Roy I'm used to." Roy looks down, "I-I… No I haven't but it makes me happy to see you again." He gives a small smile.

About 6 months ago Roy was ordered to leave Smash Manor because of his similar moves to Marth. Roy had always admired, and still does admire, Marth's moves. The day he was told to leave, was one of his worst. His life completely fell after that. Marth was really his only true friend. Marth was always there for him whenever a problem occurred, and even when one didn't.

They were inseparable. But Roy had lost contact with Marth and could never bring himself to visit him. He loved him but still never really thought he felt the same way as him_. _"I'm happy to see you too." Marth smiles and hugs Roy. He loves it when Marth hugs him. "I was meaning to ask you earlier," Roy starts, "Why were you buying a whole bunch of _girl clothes?"_

Marth isn't ready to tell him yet, "N-No reason. They are a gift for someone." Roy didn't believe it but nodded and decides to leave it alone for now. They chat for another 20 minutes until finally, Link, Pit, and Ike arrives to the room at around the same time. Marth introduces everyone to Roy but Roy just… there is _something _he doesn't like about Pit.

He sees how Marth blushes nearly every time he speaks and how close they are sitting together. It makes Roy's blood boil. He starts moving so close to Marth that their legs are touching. Marth is _his_ and only his. He doesn't _want_ Marth to like someone else. You see, Roy has a jealousy problem and it became obvious shortly after he met Marth. Marth was oblivious to this, thinking that Roy just liked to spend time with him.

Marth decides its time and goes to his bed and reaches under it to get everyone's phone. He hands everyone a phone and a case that he thinks would best match their interest. "Thanks Marth! You're the best!" Roy happily says and squeezes Marth.

"Yeah, thanks!" Link smiles and plays around with his new phone. "Thank you!" Ike also plays around with the new device.

"Thank you, you're so kind and thoughtful Marth," Pit gives Marth a small peck on the cheek as a sign of gratitude. Marth's face turns red hot and Roy notices. _So he thinks he can get Marth, huh? Well he doesn't know me too well then… _Roy leans his head over into Marth's chest and pretends to use the phone, when actually; he's paying very close attention to Marth.

Marth puts his arm around Roy and giggles a bit at how his friend is acting towards him. Roy snuggles even closer and places the phone in his pocket and grabs Marth's hand from the arm that is around him. Pit covers his mouth and tries not to laugh. _You're something else Roy. Too funny. I like you Roy; you seem like a cool person. You and Marth must go way back…_

Marth smiles, "Haha Roy, you can act like such a little kid at times. You're so adorable. I'm so glad I found you again." Roy starts to grow impatient with Marth. _A LITTLE KID! Oh come on! I'm only 2 years younger than you. Yeah I may be 16 but still… _Roy is angry at Marth. He is angry that somehow Marth can be attracted to that _stupid _angel and not him.

Ike and Link say bye after a few minutes and go to train together. So now it's just Marth, Pit, and Roy. "Marth, would you mind getting me a snack? I didn't eat yet." Roy sits up and looks at Marth with his adorable puppy eyes. Marth nods and exits the room. Immediately after, Roy turns his attention to Pit, "Stay away from Marth."

Pit looks confused, "W-What? Why?" Roy's expression just gets angrier, "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Marth is mine." Pit becomes shocked, "He's just my friend Roy, okay?" Roy shakes his head in disbelief, "Yeah, right. Don't-." The door suddenly opens and Marth steps in with a pack of chocolate chip cookies.

"So I brought these for everyone," Marth smiles and places the cookies on the table in front of the couch. He then sits down next to Pit and rubs his back gently and Pit holds onto Marth's shoulder. Roy's face turns dark red and he starts shaking a lot, "Gahh! GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Roy gets up and jumps on Pit and shakes his shoulders a lot. Pit just sits there, scared to do anything to free himself.

Marth stands up and tries pulling Roy off of the frightened angel. A few moments later he finally succeeds and clings onto Roy, not letting him go. Roy keeps swinging his arms and legs trying to get to Pit again but Marth is not letting him. "Roy! Stop it! What's gotten into you?" Marth tells Roy, who is still struggling to get free of Marth's grip.

"Y…You're mine…" Roy manages to say. He has tired himself from swinging and struggling that now he just relaxes in Marth's grip. Pit gently closes his eyes and breathes slowly trying to calm himself down. "Roy… please…" Marth sets the boy down on his back on his bed. He holds onto Roy's hands for a few more seconds, just in case he tries to attack Pit again.

Marth lets go and stands a few feet away from Roy. Roy sits back up and tears start to flow down his cheeks, "I love you Marth. I _really _love you." Roy wipes his face and walks up to Marth, holding his arms open. Marth sighs and quickly hugs him but Roy doesn't let go. He _never _wants to let go. He leans his head into Marth's chest.

"Um, okay Roy… I think that's enough now…" Marth gently pushes Roy away from him. Roy looks back up at him, "Do you love me?" Marth looks at Roy with a sad look on his face, "I do love you… but not in the same way you love me. I love you like… a little brother."

Roy starts up his tears again and nearly passes out from anxiety. "M-M-M-Marth… I n-n-need you… k-kiss m-m-me…" Marth closes his eyes for a second then opens them again, "But Roy, I told you already…" Roy swallows and holds his breath, "Okay, I'll g-go… Bye Marth…" He walks towards the door.

"Wait Roy, no…" Marth walks up behind Roy and grabs his shoulders. "What Marth? You don't even like me." Roy continues to walk and opens up the door and walks outside. He closes the door and quickly runs off, not stopping until he makes it out of the building.

* * *

End of Chapter 3.

Roy was just something I thought of as I came along and it worked out well.

Review, Favorite, Follow Please xD

~Nasune Amkane


	4. Chapter 4: Love Me!

Here's Chapter 4!

Ike and Link are honestly pretty hard to write about since I have the other couple nearly set.

Good news is, there will be more chapters to come and it won't just end in like 1 or 2.

So... enjoy! 3

* * *

Marth sits back down on the couch and heavily sighs, "Pit… I'm sorry you had to go through that… I don't know why he acted like that…" Pit nods and stands up, "It's okay. I guess he thinks you like me, but oh well. I'll see you later, bye Marth." Pit walks to the door but Marth stops him, "Wait."

Pit turns around, "Yes?" Marth takes out his phone and walks towards Pit, "Picture." Pit smiles and Marth puts his cheek next to his and they both smile. Marth snaps the picture and turns the phone screen back around, "It looks cute." Pit nods his head in agreement then finally opens and walks out the door, "Bye!" Marth waves in return and shuts the door.

Marth sits in his room, reflecting on what happened in the past hour. _Roy… loves me? It just doesn't make any sense… He disappears for half a year then comes back saying 'I love you'… I gotta keep Roy away from Pit! Even though he left__like he was okay with me liking Pit, I don't think he really is._

For the next few hours, he is in his bed, unable to sleep. He keeps overstressing over Pit and Roy. Eventually he decides he should go out for a walk around downtown. He parks his car at a nearby restaurant and starts walking down the sidewalk. There are many people out so he doesn't really worry about having any bad encounters.

About 10 minutes into the walk Marth decides to go home when he spots someone he knows. Someone with red hair that's sort of spikey. The man is sitting on the ground in fetal position, sobbing into his legs. Marth kneels down on the ground and reaches out to touch the man's shoulders. "Roy, is that you?" The man looks up, his face full of wet tears, "J-Just go away Marth."

Marth doesn't listen to him, "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be home?" Roy starts yelling at Marth, "Why are YOU here? Shouldn't YOU be home?" That Roy… "Do you want a ride home?" Roy shakes his head no, "I said go away." Marth picks up Roy bridal style and starts walking back towards his car. Roy starts screaming and yelling for Marth to put him down, causing quite a scene.

"Roy, shh… Come on." Marth whispers to him. Roy grunts, "Not like I have much of a choice." Marth gives him a smile that makes Roy want to punch him, "Exactly." Marth continues to carry Roy for a few more minutes until they make it to his car. Marth sets him down to open the door and Roy starts to walk away but Marth grabs his hand in time, "Stay here."

Marth opens the door and motions for Roy to enter in on the passenger's side. Once they're both settled in, Marth asks where Roy lives. Roy nervously looks down, "Umm, uhh… I don't know…"

"Yes you do. Wait… You ate right? You never ate the cookies I set out for you." Roy shakes his head and immediately Marth starts to drive to his and Roy's favorite restaurant.

"I'm sure you remember this place." Marth says as he pulls into the driveway. He gets out the car, followed by Roy. They get seated in a booth and sit across from each other. Marth picks up his menu and pushes it to the side, "You go ahead and order, I had dinner earlier." Roy tells Marth to order too because he'll feel bad about it.

"Alright fine, something small though." They both order and patiently wait for their food. Roy speaks up once it gets too quiet, "You don't have to do this for me you know. Like, you got us all phones and… YOU'RE JUST SO NICE! I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU DO IT! IT DRIVES ME CRAZY!" Marth starts to laugh at how worked up Roy is getting over this.

"Roy, it's okay." Soon they are both laughing at his overreaction. _Aww, I love spending time with him. I'm actually glad Marth found me tonight. I realize how much I missed him over those months… _"Will you be my boyfriend?" Roy quickly covers his mouth. It slipped out; he wasn't supposed to ask that.

Roy rubs his finger on the table and looks down at his invisible scribbling, embarrassed. "Um, sorry." Marth sighs, "You act insecure about everything. Sometimes people do things because they love and care about you. And don't be afraid to ask me anything. Also, about your question, just hold off on that, okay?"

Roy frowns but isn't too upset because at least he didn't say no. But at least Marth still loves him, even if it's not in the way he wants it to exactly be at the moment. "Kay." Roy tells the prince. Marth smiles in acceptance and their food comes shortly after. The waitress walks over to the table and smiles bringing with her, their food. "Here you two go. Spaghetti for you," She puts the plate down in front of Roy, "And fries for _you."_ She places Marth's food in front of him and winks before she walks off.

Roy glares at her then turns his head to glare at Marth. "What?" Marth says, as if he doesn't already know why. "Why didn't you say anything to her?" "We're not even going out!" Marth says in a slightly loud tone to Roy. Roy closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, "Do you think she was cute?" Marth just shrugs his shoulders and it kind of annoys Roy but he just doesn't mention anything about it.

When they finish their food they go up to the counter to pay. _Great. _Roy thinks. _It's that stupid waitress… _Marth smiles at her, "So how much is our bill?" The woman whose nametag read "Leyenne" handed him a receipt which the total bill read _$20.45. _Marth fishes the money out of his wallet and hands it to her. "Thank you."

Just as Marth was about to walk away the lady stops him, "Here's my number," She hands Marth a slip of paper, "Call me sometime if you like; get to know me." He takes it and stares down at the number. Not in a happy tone or anything, just… neutral. But Roy fumed, "No he is not going to call you. And no he doesn't want to get to know you."

Roy suddenly snatches the paper out of Marth's hand and rips it into pieces then throws it in the trash. The woman's mouth shoots wide open but Roy doesn't care and he grabs Marth's hand then stomps out the door. As Roy is pulling his hand to the car, Marth starts laughing. Once they sit in the car Marth starts laughing even louder.

"Haha, wow Roy. Talk about overprotective. Cute, real cute." This makes Roy smile. Especially how Marth called him, or what he said, cute. "Okay so where is your house?" Marth asks him as he starts up the engine. Roy leans over and relaxes on Marth's shoulder, quietly telling him the directions.

~Morning Time~

Link is strolling outside in the flower garden. It reminds him of home back in Termina. The place is very nice when there isn't a problem going on. He starts to close his eyes, feeling the breeze on his face. But this relaxing moment is quickly ended when he gets a surprise from an unexpected guest. "Prepare yourself…" Ike says as he slowly makes his way over to Link.

"For a PIGGY BACK RIDE!" He lifts Link up and places him on his back. "Ahh!" Link screams as he is holding onto Ike for dear life. Ike runs around the garden holding onto Link's legs. They then both start to laugh together, "Aha, Ike… you're killing me… Ike…" Link laughs so hard that he lets go by accident and falls backward.

Ike immediately turns around and spots Link on the ground right behind him. Link is lying on his back and he appears to be unconscious. Ike bends down over him, "Link! Are you okay?" He leans closer to him and stares down at him. Ike begins to hear snickers then Link bursts out laughing, spitting into Ike's face, and "You actually fell for it!"

Ike chuckles a bit, "Yeah I know… make fun…" Ike stands up and pulls Link up with him. "Ready for another round?" Link politely denies Ike's offer, "Well I'd love to but I haven't eaten lunch yet. I'm going to go make something to eat. You can come with me if you want to."

They both start walking back to the building, "Yeah I'll go with you. I haven't eaten either. Also, you can't even cook anyways." Link sighs and nods his head, "Yeah…" They enter the kitchen and Link searches around the cabinet to find something easy to make. After a few minutes of searching, he finds something he wants. "Want to help make this?"

Link pulls out a box of macaroni and cheese. Ike smiles and does a silent laugh, "Okay, time for level 2…" Link softly punches Ike's shoulder and chuckles, "Shut up." Ike pulls out the pot and hands it to Link. "Get some water to boil. Remember what I showed you." Link grabs the pot out of Ike's hand and walks over to the sink. He puts water in the pot and sets it on the stove.

"Now I set it to 6." Link does so and smiles at his small accomplishment. Ike gives a few small claps. "Great now we just wait for a few minutes or so." Link goes to sit down, followed by Ike. Ike starts up a conversation, "So, have you thought about _it _yet?" Link sighs in response, "It's only been a few days. Give it some time."

"Alright but how about I… try to help change your mind?" Link agrees since he is curious as to what Ike is going to do. Ike suddenly gets up from his spot at the table and walks over to Link. He pulls him up, holding his shirt collar with both hands. Ike then pulls Link in and nearly smothers him with his unexpected kiss.

Link makes sounds through his breath signaling for Ike to stop but he just continues. Link pushes at Ike's chest and tries to pull his hands from his shirt but it's no use. Minutes pass before Link can finally get Ike away from him. He ended up kicking Ike in the balls and Ike pulled away in pain, holding his crotch.

"Yow! Link!" Ike takes deep breaths, trying to calm himself from the immense pain. Link glares at him, "Next time, don't do that. I thought you were just going to talk. Not freaking… kill me with your kiss."

Ike tries to laugh because what Link said, is pretty funny, but he just ends up making crying sounds, "SO MUCH PAIN!"

Link quickly realizes that this has become a serious problem and he turns off the stove and hurries over to Ike, "I-I didn't mean to hurt you that bad… Want some ice?" Ike nods and Link runs over to get an ice pack out of the freezer and goes back to Ike, "Here you go." He holds out his hand but Ike doesn't move to grab it. His hands never moved.

"Please…help me… with it…" Link knows what Ike means and starts blushing massively. But he does as he's asked of and holds the ice pack on Ike's area. He had no problem doing it to joke around, but now that he knows Ike is gay, just makes things very awkward for him. After a few minutes Ike let's go and so does Link, "Are you okay now?" Ike nods and grabs his keys out of his pocket, "Let's get fast food."

* * *

I honestly forgot to finish this chapter. But... I guess it ends alright.

I'll try to make Ike and Link not so much about cooking in the next chapters if it'll seem better that way.

Chapter 5 will be out in probably a week or so. Unless the hurricane prevents it. D:

Review, Favorite, Follow :)

~Nasune Amkane


	5. Chapter 5: Leave Me Alone!

Here's the long awaited Chapter 5! Sorry I took so long... I was distracted.

Anywayss... Enjoy! xD

* * *

"Alright," Ike says to Link as they make their way into _Food and More Food!_ "What would you like?" Link has a hard time deciding what to get, "I don't know." He's been saying this since Ike asked him halfway to the restaurant. Ike gets annoyed, "Okay you know what? I'm going to order for you."

Ike walks up to the counter and is greeted by the cashier, "Hello." Ike says hi back and begins to order his and Link's meal, "I'll have… 2- 10 piece nuggets, 2 large fries, 2 burgers, and 2 large drinks." Link's eyes widen and Ike smiles. The man tells Ike his total and Ike pays for the food.

When the food arrives, Ike gets soda for the both of them and they sit down in the booth seat. Link looks a bit… nervous, "Ike, thank you but, I can't eat that much food." Ike puts Link's food on his side of the table, "Yes you can, even if I have to shove it down your throat."

Link chuckles, "That last part sounded _really _wrong." Ike grins, "Not wrong, just… dirty…" Link becomes confused, "What's the difference?" Ike then looks at Link very deviously, "Well…" Ike reaches his hand under the table and begins touching Link on his area. Link jumps up and hits the table with his legs.

"OH DEAR GOD!" Link shouts. Ike starts laughing, a lot, "You wanted to know, are you going to eat?" Link glares at Ike and turns his head away from him, "Sure, whatever."

"Oh, and next time you touch my, you-know-where, I'm going to kick your ass." Ike picks up his hamburger and takes a big bite, "Remember when you did it to me?" Link puts a fry in his mouth, "Yeah but I was just _playing._ And you slapped me for it. You're lucky I didn't slap you now." "But you kicked me in the BALLS," Ike shouts out the last word and it earns a few glances.

Link gives Ike a look of death, "Shut up. You're too loud. I kicked you for another reason. I was nearly _dying _when you were kissing me." Ike grunts and continues to eat his food. After a while he talks in a voice that is nearly impossible to hear, "Well maybe if you admit your feelings I wouldn't have to keep doing that." Link looks up because he had heard what Ike said since it wasn't so loud. He doesn't respond but keeps those words in mind.

~Marth and Link's Room~

"And… done," Marth says as he finishes putting on the last piece to his outfit, the long, blue wig, "Oh, almost forgot." He goes into the bathroom and applies lipstick, blush, and eye shadow. He uses eyeliner on a regular basis but if Link found out, he surely wouldn't ever let it go. He walks out the door and waits in the lobby. _Okay, I'll just wait for Pit and then he'll surely fall for me. Muahaha!_

He sits out there for 10 minutes until Pit arrives. A couple of guys kept whistling at him and he got a couple of glares from girls. Once he spots Pit he pretends to act lost and just as he suspected, Pit walks up to him, "Hello, umm, are you lost? I can help you… if you uhh, want to." Pit nervously looks at the 'girl' in front of him and looks as if he is about to faint.

He has _never _seen a girl as pretty as this one and was _not _about to let her go. Marth smiles and responds, "Yes. I'm supposed to be meeting Marth in his room and I don't know where it is." Marth speaks in the girlyest voice he possibly can. Surprisingly, Pit fell for the act no matter how fake his voice sounded. But Pit seems a bit sad, "Oh is he your umm boyfriend?"

Marth quickly denies, "No, not at all. He's my… cousin…" Pit sighs a breath of relief, "Oh okay, I'll bring you there." Pit starts to walk Marth's girl appearance to his room. _Perfect plan!_ Marth thinks_ when he sees me or Marth isn't there, I can start what I put on this girly outfit for… _"We're here," Pit says as he arrives at the room. Marth knocks on the door and doesn't hear a response.

"No one's here," He says out loud, "He must not be here." "He probably left. I'm not sure when he'll be back though. I can wait with you… if you want…" Marth smiles and nods his head, "That'll be great! So what's your name, I'm Caeda." He uses a name of a girl he met on the battlefield and thinks it fits perfectly because of the hair similarity. "I'm Pit, nice to meet you." He holds out his hand for Marth and he gladly shakes it.

"Want to go to the park? I mean, just until Marth arrives back. I'll call him now-." Marth quickly interrupts Pit, who has taken out his cellphone, "No, it's alright. Let's just go to the park." Pit nods his head and smiles. He walks Marth to the park. They sit down on a nearby bench. _Okay, time to start flirting. "_So I like your wings. They're really pretty." He gently slides his fingers down a few of the feathers.

If Marth ever used the word pretty to describe Pit without his disguise, he's sure Pit would've killed him, or at least hurt him. Pit of course, giggles, "Thank you. How sweet. You know, I really like your-." Suddenly the person who Marth _least _expected to be here has just arrived. Being the loud mouth this boy is, he interrupts Pit, "So you've stopped going for Marth, huh?"

Roy looks over at the girl who Pit is talking to. His eyes quickly widen, "Marth, that's you? I didn't know you were a cross-dresser. And while you're doing so, you decide to flirt with him? What!" Marth covers his mouth with his hand and shakes his head, "I-I'm not Marth. I'm his cousin, Caeda." Roy, wanting to catch Marth in the act, does not go along with it, "Nu-uh. Caeda is that girl you met-." Marth grabs Roy by his wrist and walks over to a tree about 40 feet away from the bench they were sitting at.

He gets angry with him, "Roy! What are you doing?" Roy gets annoyed, "Me? What about you? You're the one who dresses like a GIRL just so you can flirt with that dumbass. You know, if he actually liked you for who YOU are, you wouldn't have to go through this." Marth talks in a quitter tone, "Shh, I'm getting there. Please don't blow my cover." "Just take off that stupid outfit and you won't have to worry about that."

"But I like Pit and I'm trying the best I can to get him to feel the same way about me." Roy shouts out at Marth, "IT'S NOT FAIR!" He runs away from Marth leaving him slightly shocked, but not too shocked. _Roy… Such a little kid! I swear! He gets so jealous of Pit. _Marth walks back over to Pit, who was quietly waiting for him to come back, "What happened? Are you okay?" Marth calms himself down and speaks in his girly voice again, "Y-Yeah I'm fine. He just got me confused with Marth because of our similar appearance."

"He always accused me of flirting with Marth because he has this HUGE crush on him. Like, I don't flirt with Marth." Marth smiles on the inside, _oh yes you do, honey bear. _"I'm sure it'll turn out alright." Pit just sighs in response, "I hope so. Well I'll bring you to see Marth." They get up and take their time walking back to Marth's room. They chat along the way and once they get there Marth turns to Pit.

"It was really nice talking to you Pit. I'll come tomorrow; I hope to see you then too." Marth gives Pit a quick kiss on the cheek. Pit nearly faints again and starts blushing like crazy, "Heehee, I'll be there. My room's right next door. Bye Caeda." Marth waves at Pit and says good-bye. Once Pit enters his room Marth quickly opens his door and runs inside his room.

His heart is beating very fast and he is blushing all over. _It's really working! Pit actually may like me! Or Caeda… But still! _He plops on his bed and relaxes. _His wings were so soft. I WANT HIM SO BAD! _He gets up a few minutes later and takes off his disguise and tucks it away under his bed. He then lay down and falls asleep early a few hours later at around 6:00 pm.

Link enters in the room about 30 minutes later, "HEY MARTHY I'M BACK!" His shouting woke up Marth with a startle, "DUDE! I WAS ASLEEP!" Link walks up to him and starts poking at his chest, "Not anymore." Marth looks at Link with a strange look, "What gives? You're acting weird." Link smiles and completely ignores Marth's question, "You know, your hair looks really nice today."

Link plays with Marth's bangs and that only makes him grow even more suspicious, "You have about 10 seconds to tell me what's going on or I swear on everything I will burn you in your sleep." Link slowly backs away and fesses up, "Okay well I need _you _to do something for me." Marth sighs and sits up, "What is it?"

Link walks back over to Marth and gently rubs his arm, "It's nothing too bad you know. I just need you to be close to me _and kiss me._" He mumbles out the last part. Marth gasps and pulls away from Link, "HELL NO! Why?" Link sits on the bed next to him and strokes his cheek, "Please? I need you to so that Ike can stop bothering me. He really, _really_ likes me and it's _really_ annoying me." Marth slaps away Link's hand, "No, Ike's going to hate me for that. Plus, can't you ask a _girl _to help you with that?"

"I can't ask them to do that for me because it'll be _weird. _Plus, you're a guy, which means it might actually work." Marth shakes his head, "That still doesn't have anything to do with the fact that Ike WILL HATE ME. I can't do that to him since he likes you. It'll break his heart. And I-I can't _kiss _you, we've been friends for so long, it'll be strange." "Just _come on. _Please? I'll do anything, please?"

Marth thinks about it, "Anything, hmm? Alright I'll do it." Link smiles, "Kay, come on. He's out training. Before he gets out, we kiss and he'll see us kissing and stop bugging me about liking him." Marth stands up and walks towards the door, "I thought you liked him too but okay." Link laughs, "Ha, I thought so, but I'm not so sure. Let's go." They run down to the training room and get there just in time. Ike is just shaking hands with Snake and is ready to leave.

"Hurry," Link tells Marth. They stand a few feet away from the door. They see Ike and Snake about to walk out of the door and Link pulls Marth in and right away starts making out with him. He uses his tongue and Marth gets a bit skeptical but just follows what Link is doing. _Using his tongue is so unnecessary but oh well._ Ike walks out the door and covers his mouth in shock.

Snake follows behind him and notices Link and Marth, "Well… I'm outta here. Later." Link continues to kiss Marth and he even starts to rub the back of Marth's head. Link pulls away after a few seconds and Ike still stands there. Marth refuses to look at Ike because he just can't bear it. _I should've never agreed to do this. I'm so sorry Ike… _

Ike quickly comes up with a plan. _Let's see how Link reacts to this. _"Marth! What do you think you're doing to _my _boyfriend?" Link and Marth's jaws both drop wide open. "What?" Link asks. He grabs Marth's hand and holds it tightly. "Link!" Ike pulls Link away from Marth and holds on very tightly to his arm. Link tries getting away but Ike's just _too_ strong.

"Let me go!" Ike doesn't listen to Link and continues to hold his arm. Marth just silently laughs in his head. "You've been a _very _bad boy, Link. Kissing Marth was _not _a good idea. Now, come on," He picks up Link bridal style and walks away. Link screams out, "What do you think you're doing!" Ike ignores him and makes his way out of the stage room.

* * *

Ooooo what's gonna happen next? Gotta wait to find out!

You guys like the store name's I've been coming up with? I love _Future Tech Electric, _it was the best one in my opinion.

Review, Favorite, Follow :p

~_**Nasune Amkane**_


	6. Chapter 6: Swimsuit Leo

I know I took a long time posting so I made this a double chapter! :D

The Ike and Link part probably isn't as expected but drama happens in the chapter.

Welcome, Chapter 6! :)

* * *

"Ike! What are you doing? You know we're not dating!" Link yells out at Ike as they make it into the hallway in which their rooms are. "I also know you're not dating Marth. You can't fool me Link." Link grunts and still defends himself, "I'm not!" "Pshhh,"Ike responds. Link just shakes his head in disbelief of how Ike's acting.

Ike carries Link to his room and sets him down at the door, "I decided to spare you a headache so I just dropped you off here. But I'll get you next time. I'll be seeing you, _boyfriend. _Bye!" Ike walks back to his room and was about to open the door when Link spoke up, "I am _not _your boyfriend, now bye Ike." Ike chuckles then walks into his room and shuts the door behind him.

Link enters his own room and closes the door. He sits down on the couch and a few moments later, Marth also walks in. He has a big smirk on his face, "So you were lying, huh? Ike _is _your boyfriend. You're a _very _bad boy, Link. Sexayyy!" He blows Link a kiss. Link's face turns red hot, "Stop it, Marth. He is most definitely _not _my boyfriend."

"You wanted to make him _jealous." _Link takes out his sword and walks up to Marth. He holds it up by his throat, "You better shut the hell up or I will _kill _you." Marth chuckles and gently pushes Link away from him, "No need to get all defensive, Link. I was just kidding, okay?" Link grunts and puts his sword away, "Yeah, whatever you say, Princess."

~The Next Morning (6:00 AM) ~

_RING! RING!_ Link quickly awoke, very pissed off. Why was the alarm ringing this early in the morning? He leans over and shuts off the annoying tune. He then proceeds over to the sleeping Marth and shakes his shoulders very angrily. "WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Marth's eyes shot open and he stares at Link's tired looking face.

"What's wrong, Link?"

"Your STUPID ALARM woke me up today. Do you know what time it is? Wait, I do! It's 6 o'clock in the DAMN MORNING! If you're going to have an alarm this early, at least have the AUDACITY to use headphones or whatever. This better not happen again."

"I'm sorry Link. Are you still in a bad mood from last night? Was Ike stressing you out?"

"Ike AND you! Ugh, I'm going back to sleep. Now GOOD NIGHT," Link goes back to his bed and flops down on top of his bed sheets. He turns the opposite way from Marth and closes his eyes.

Marth stands up and whispers to himself. "Asshole."

"I HEARD THAT!" Link shouts out, still faced the other way. Marth silently laughs to himself and grabs an outfit from under his bed. He hurries into the bathroom and locks the door. He dresses in a white colored tank top with a star in the middle, a silk cropped jacket with an emblem on the back, a matching white color miniskirt, and white boots that reach up to his knees. Then he puts on silver, diamond encrusted clip-ons and a necklace with a charm of a heart.

Marth applies light pink eye shadow and eyeliner and some shiny pink lip gloss. Last but not least is the long blue wig that will finish the job. He gently brushes it down then puts his pajamas and makeup in the bag it came from. Marth opens the bathroom door and tiptoes over to his bed to put the stuff back. When he makes it about halfway there, he hears the voice of someone who he really didn't want to.

"Marth? That you?"

Link turns on the lights and Marth just stands there, paralyzed. "OH MY FUCK!" Link starts bursting out laughing at Marth, who's cheeks got a shade darker as this continued on. He walks over to his bed and puts the items under it then stands back up and turns away from Link.

Link is still laughing at him. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME? You woke up this early to dress as a GIRL? What for?" He looks down and immediately stops laughing. "You're wearing a miniskirt. A miniskirt. Really?"

Marth looks nearly frightened, "Please don't tell anyone. Link gets a devious smile on his face, "I won't tell, if you do something for me."

Marth nods his head, still a bit shaken up.

"Tell me why in the hell you are doing this."

Marth takes a big gulp. "Well I'm doing it for… Pit… You know, I like him a lot. So I umm did this so he'll like me back."

Link casually replies back with no hints of shock. "I knew you would come out of the closet one day. What about Roy? He's liked you for a long time now. He told me about it a few months after you two moved in. That's why he was scared to visit you when he had to leave. He just thought maybe you didn't care. Be with Roy. He really loves you."

Marth sighs. "But I just don't feel the same way about him. Yes I love him back but he's always strikes me as the little brother type. Another thing is his raging jealously; Over Pit or anyone of that matter. He just won't leave me alone about that. He has a fit when he sees someone that could be a potential 'threat' to him. He'll start going crazy!"

"He's a bit younger than us so you should expect that from him. He's spent all these years keeping in his emotions and now he's finally found the courage to let them out. Come on, take off the girl clothes and give Roy a chance. I don't have anything against Angel Boy but you should be with someone who actually loves you."

Marth could feel his face heating up, "D-Don't call him Angel Boy! His name is Pit! And he will grow to love me, I know it!" Marth grabs the purse from under his bed and makes his way to the door. "I'll be seeing you, ELF BOY."

With that he exits the door. He hurries down to the kitchen and pulls out some cookies he made late last night. He knows that Pit wakes up early to eat breakfast so he should be arriving any minute now. Just as expected, Pit walks in, rubbing his eyes.

"Unhh… Caeda… What are you doing here so early?"

He responds in his girly voice, "Hey Pit! I made these for Marth and was going to find some milk to go with the cookies."

"He doesn't get up this early. He may not be up for a few hours or so."

_Aww, he knows when I usually get up! _"Aww okay, I guess I'll just wait until then. Do you want some?" He holds the plate out towards Pit, whose face lights up. "Umm, no it's okay. They're for Marth." _Caeda_ smiles and takes a cookie off of the plate.

She puts it in Pit's mouth and giggles like a little girl. "Take it! Your face is so cute when you're embarrassed." Pit's face had turned red when Caeda put the cookie in his mouth. He takes a bite and holds the cookie in his hand. "Hehe, it tastes great! Thanks Caeda!" This is the moment. Where Pit instantly falls in love with who he thinks is Caeda.

Within seeing her twice, Pit falls in love. Her stunning looks and cute personality is what Pit really likes about her. Caeda nods back in response and sets the plate of cookies down on the counter. She grabs Pit's hand and pulls him over to the table and sits him down on the table. She sits down on the opposite side of him.

"So what are you doing up this early?" She asks him.

"I could ask the same to you! I just like to get up early to wake myself up so I'm not tired later on. What about you, cutie?" She blushes and comes up with an answer, "Marth and I would like to get up early to make breakfast for our grandmother when we slept over her house when we were young so that stuck with me all these years."

"You two are so sweet!" Caeda laughs and goes to put the cookies away in the cabinet. "I'm going to stay at the mansion for Marth to wake up. Would you like to stay with me?" Pit nods his head and smiles. She grabs his hand and pulls him outside of the kitchen. "Hehe, where do you want to go?" Pit faintly blushes. "I'll show you around the training area."

~10:00 AM~

_Knock, Knock._ "Ughh… What is it now?" Link says aloud to himself. He gets up and opens the door. He immediately gets out of 'sleepy mode'. "H-Hey! How's it going Roy? Come in." Roy steps in the room and takes a seat on the couch soon followed by Link.

"What's on your mind, my favorite little redhead?" Back when Roy used to live at Smash Mansion, Link just couldn't keep away from him. He was fascinated by his life and his adorable cutesy looks. Link always loved the little guy, thinking of him as a brother. He never told Marth, but he favored Roy the most.

"Marth really likes Pit and it upsets me how he can't like me instead. I cry over him a lot and just can't seem to get him off of my mind." Link sighs and wraps an arm around Roy's back. "Little Roy, to get Marth to like you back you shouldn't think too much about it. Relax yourself and you'll feel better."

"B-But it's so hard! Every time I see them together images start going into my head that I don't want to see. The more they stay near each other in that way, the worse the images get. I j-just go crazy! Link, I can't help it!" Roy starts shaking and tears begin to weld up in his eyes. "My m-mind's messed up!"

It really pains Link to see Roy this way. No matter how many times he's seen Roy freak out over Marth, he had never known it had gotten this worse. "Calm down Roy, it's not your fault." He wipes Roy's face with his spare pajama sleeve. He holds onto Roy tighter to get him to stop shaking. "Want me to get Marth up here for you? Just Marth?"

Roy nods his head.

"Okay, wait here; I'll be back soon, cupcake." Link exits the door in search for Marth. He knows Marth will probably still be in the outfit but he will keep his word to Roy. He goes downstairs and spots him and Pit chatting in the main lobby. He's still dressed in the girly clothes.

_Weird ass… _ Link thinks as he makes his way over to the two. "Uh, hey there, Caeda and Pit. May I have a word with you Caeda?" She gives him the look of death but agrees. They walk a safe distance away. "What Link? This better be important."

"It is, just come on." Marth shakes his head and starts to walk back to Pit.

Link grabs his arm, "Please Marth."

"Ughh. I'll go tell Pit." A few moments later he walks back over to Link. They go upstairs and get to the door. "Okay well Roy's in there and you are going to talk to him."

"What? No!" Link again prevents Marth from walking away. "You're not leaving." Link opens up the door and drags Marth right along with him.

Roy was looking down, deep in thought. When he hears the door open he immediately looks up. Marth refuses to look at Roy. Link eventually gives up trying to get Marth to talk so he just gives him his regular clothes and pushes him in the bathroom to change. Link sits down next to Roy.

"Is he mad at me?" Roy asks him.

"No, it's not you. He's just embarrassed." Roy nods his head, still with some feeling of insecurity. About 5 minutes later Marth gained the courage to step out the door in his normal attire. He sits down on Link's side but doesn't speak.

Roy talks first. "Why won't you be with me Marth? Have I done something wrong?"

"I-It's not you…" Is all Marth replies.

"Then tell me." He demands.

"I don't need to tell you! You already know! Just leave me alone!" Marth's sudden shouting makes Roy's heart clench. "Y-You don't need to yell at me."

"Apparently I do! Maybe then you can get it through that tiny brain of yours!" Right then Roy start bawling and run out of the room, not bothering to close the door behind him.

"What's wrong with you? All he wanted to do was talk to you." Link says before he walks outside the door. He is able to see Roy before he goes in the elevator. He sprints towards him and makes it inside before the doors shut. His face is red and there are dry tears and wet ones formulating as he continues to cry. "Roy, you don't deserve to cry like this."

"It doesn't matter! Nothing matters! Maybe me and my tiny brain should just leave! Marth doesn't care about me at all!" The elevator stops and as soon as the door opens, Roy goes running towards the exit. His cries could be heard throughout the whole way there. Everyone looks at Roy as he goes out the door. Link chases after him until he goes out of his sight. He looks around the town for nearly an hour before he decides to head back home. He will look again later.

_He was always a sensitive one… _He goes back up to his room and checks for spots him on the bed, casually reading his book as if nothing happened. "Roy ran away and I couldn't find him at all. You just had to go and yell at the poor boy. You know how sensitive he is! What the hell Marth!"

Marth abruptly gets up from the bed and stands so tall; he is practically standing over Link. "I am sick and tired of him. He's gotten to that point where I just don't want to deal with it anymore. He's just over-reacting. Leave him alone and he'll eventually show up."

"How could you act that way? Just this morning you were talking about how you felt about Roy. Even though it wasn't in the way he really wanted it to be, it still meant something. Even with that, you still shouldn't have yelled at him. "

"He still means a lot to me, but he just needs to leave me alone about being with him." Link heavily sighs and pulls Marth's arm, "Just come on. Let's go find him. He's never told me where he lives but we just gotta search around town." Marth tugs his arm back to his side, "I can walk myself. You lead the way."

They go outside the building and search for what seems like an eternity before finding Roy. He's drowning himself in his sorrows with a gigantic bowl of rocky road ice cream and rainbow sprinkles. Link runs up to him and hugs him, nearly making Roy choke on his ice cream. "Don't leave like that, you really scared me."

Roy turns around once Link finishes his hug and when he spots Marth he turns back to the table and looks down. Marth and Link look at each other in unison. Link gives Marth a look that says, "Do something." Marth gets the message and sits across from Roy. Link goes in line to get them all a big cookie.

Marth looks at Roy and notices that the ice cream is barely halfway finished. His attitude totally changes once he sees the redhead's face. Only half of it is in view since his head is down but he can see dried tears and that his eyes look red and irritated, from wiping the tears away roughly.

Marth speaks in a soft tone, "I'm sorry. I hate seeing you this way. I-I don't know what got into me earlier." Roy nods his head in response but still looks down. Marth grabs his arm, making him look up. "Look, I feel really bad about earlier, so to make it up to you…" He slowly smiles, "Will you go on a date with me, Roy?"

Roy covers his mouth from shock and can't seem to speak any words. Marth gets a fake, confused look on his face, "What's wrong? Don't want to go on a date? I was really hoping we-." Roy quickly removes his hands from his mouth. "NO. I-I'll g-go!" Marth smiles again, "Okay, I'll pick you up tonight at 8. Where do I get you from?" Roy tells him the information then screams like a little girl, "I'm so excited!"

"About what?" Link asks as he walks over to the table, handing everyone a giant cookie. "Marth's going on a date with me!" Link grabs a chair from another table and brings it over to them and sits down, "Aww. When?"

"Tonight." He replies, in a playful voice.

"That's great. How cute." He glances at Marth and sees the blush growing on his cheeks.

Marth bites the cookie to distract himself from listening in, "Well thanks for the cookie."

"Yeah, thanks Link!" Roy also says.

"No problem guys. You two make _such _an adorable couple. Right, Roy?" Roy also begins to blush, just like Marth. When they finish eating, they go outside. "Okay, I'm going to walk home to get ready for our date. See ya later!" Roy gives Marth a quick kiss on the cheek before heading the other way.

"That's really sweet of you Marth." Link says as they begin walking to their own house. "Yeah, I'll give him a chance." It takes them almost an hour to arrive back. They struck up small conversations every once in a while on the way back.

"Hey, wanna play some video games?" Marth asks when they make it up to their shared room. "Sure."

Marth sets up the T.V. and turns on the Wii U. "What you wanna play?"

"Tekken Tag!" Marth lets out a sigh, "Of course. Shoulda known." They each grab a game pad and start up the game. Link chooses Lili and Leo, and Marth chooses Lars and Devil Jin. Link wins, executing many combos. He plays this game every single day and has even made it to the number 2 spot on the leaderboards.

"Ughh, you're too good. Let's play something else."

"Haha! Okay, how about… our own game? Super Smash Bros. Brawl?" They grab their Wii remotes and start up. They go to online play and find that Roy is on. "Let's play with Roy!" Marth says. "I'll put it in the comments and let him join." They go to the character select screen and choose their characters. Marth picks Gold Pit and Link picks Green Zelda. They pick their stage then proceed to the waiting room. They are there for about a minute then Roy asks to join. The game starts in a few more minutes.

Roy becomes White Marth, as always. It's a 3 stock match with items on. Roy starts off executing a shield breaker towards Link. Then almost in unison, Marth and Roy side smash him dealing 55 damage total. Link, obviously pissed, heads straight towards Pit and deals out combo after combo. Marth picks up a bomb-omb and throws it at the two, making them both K.O. Marth up taunts with, "Not a Chance!"

Roy ends up being the winner, with 2 stocks left, finishing off Link. He side taunts with, "Don't Even Try It!" They play for a couple more hours until 1:00 noon when they decide to go get some lunch. Roy orders some Chinese and Marth and Link order pizza. They eat until they are completely full then throw out the box.

"I feel like a walking sack of potatoes." Link states as they both sit back down on the couch. "That's because you are." Marth sarcastically replies back.

"Shut up." Link says, lightly punching Marth's shoulder. "I'm bored, princess."

"Yeah me too, pretty boy. What do you wanna do?"

"Umm, wanna make out?"

"No! Stop being a weirdo."

"I was just kidding. Let's play Tekken! Swimsuit Leo, FOR THE WIN!"

"And you say you're not gay."

"Don't fuck with me." Link warns him as they get the game ready.

"That's because you want LEO to fuck with you. I get it. The Tekken stars live in the next town over, I could go get Leo if you want. He's a year older than Roy so technically-."

"SHUT UP, MARTH!"

Marth keeps quiet until they pick their characters. Marth becomes Lili in her Devilish outfit and Hwoarang in his Fox outfit. Link chooses Leo in the swimsuit outfit and Lars in his swimming trunks.

"Admit it Link."

"Admit what?" He asks.

"You're gay. Say it."

"I'm not gay."

"You'll admit it soon enough. And I'll be there when you do."

~Meanwhile with Roy (4:30 PM) ~

"WHAT DO I WEAR?" Roy frantically says to himself while pulling every single article of clothing out of his closet and drawers. He searches around for half an hour before deciding to go buy a new outfit for his and Marth's date tonight.

~Ike and Pit's Room (5:10 PM) ~

"STOP TOUCHING MY WINGS!" Pit shouts out at Ike.

"But whhyyyy?"

"UGH, I'm getting Marth over here."

"Why do you need your boyfriend? Stay here." He begs. Pit storms outside the room and goes next door to Marth and Link's room.

He knocks on the door, his face is red hot. Marth opens up and looks at Pit confused. "What's the matter?"

"It's Ike! He keeps on touching my wings! Tell him to stop it!" Pit whines. Marth tells Link he'll be back then goes over to Ike in his room. "Ike. Stop touching Pit's wings. They're not yours. Get your own wings if you like them so bad."

"But I'm not an Angel! Pit is! I can't just _magically _grow wings like his."

"Then deal with it!" Pit argues, his arms are crossed over his chest.

"Pit, calm down. Ike don't touch Pit's wings."

"But Maarrrttthh." Ike whines to him.

Marth heavily sighs, "Pit, would you just let him touch your wings? Does it really bother you?"

"Yes it does! Please Marth!" He looks up at him with his adorable Angel Eyes.

"Okay, I'll go get Link. I'm sure he could get Ike to stop." Marth goes back into his room and walks back out with Link. They go into Ike and Pit's room then shut the door. "Link, Ike keeps touching Pit's wings and Pit doesn't like it. Please get Ike to stop."

"Pit, stop being a brat. Ike, stop being an instigator."

"That's not what I meant!"

"Okay, I've got a deal for you," Ike says, "I'll stop touching Pit's wings, IF Link kisses me.

"NO WAY," Link quickly replies, "Sorry Angel Boy, but you're gonna have to deal with this one on your own."

Pit tugs on Link's shirt to get his attention, "Please, Link? I'll make it up to you somehow. Please?"

"Alright, fine. Get over here Ike. Pronto." Ike walks over to Link and smirks, awaiting his kiss. Link gulps and kisses Ike on the lips for a few seconds. Ike was enjoying it while Link was totally hating it. He just doesn't like kissing Ike like he sort of did before.

Link walks out and goes back into his own room, bringing up no conversation. Pit hugs Marth, "Thanks Marth."

"Aww, how sweet. The angel and his lovely prince."

"Shut it, Ike." Pit tells him. He stays latched on to Marth for a few more seconds then let's go.

"Bye, hun. Let me know if you ever need anything. Oh and Ike, leave Pit alone." Marth walks out the door and closes it behind him.

"Leave Pit alone," Ike mimics.

"Stop being annoying." Pit says to him.

~Roy's Room (5:30 PM) ~

Roy makes it back home and takes his outfit out of the bag. He quickly changes and observes himself in the mirror. He is wearing a long sleeved white shirt with a design in black on the front. He also has on loose blue jeans and black DC's. In the mirror, he combs his hair and puts on some light black eyeliner and mascara to bring out his eyes.

_Wow, it's boring. I have no one here._ Roy turns on his own Wii U and puts in Skyward Sword. _Time to beat Ghirahim once and for all. _After much effort, Roy beats the final boss. "Yeah-uhh! Owned!" He takes out the game and puts it back in his case, "Now what? Only 2 more hours until Marth comes back." Roy thinks for a while then puts in Tekken Tag Tournament 2 and goes online to boost up his rank.

~Marth and Link's Room (6:45 PM) ~

"I'm going to get changed. I have plenty of clothes I haven't even touched since I bought them." Marth gets up from his spot and searches around in his closet for a nice outfit.

"Alright." Marth finds one then goes into the bathroom to change. He puts on a black tight t-shirt and striped-fingerless gloves that reach up to his elbows. Then he puts on black, faded skinny jeans and high tops. Lastly, he adds thick black eyeliner and combs down his hair.

He looks kind of emo, but Link told him that Roy thinks it's attractive. Marth steps outside the bathroom and smiles as he walks up to Link, "How do I look?"

"Great, but don't smile too much. It takes away from the whole, emo-ish look. Wanna keep playing until you have to leave?"

"Sure."

~Roy's House (8:05 PM) ~

"He should be here any minute now!" He rushes into the bathroom and sprays on some cologne. He sits down, anxiously waiting Marth's arrival. Moments later, his date knocks on the door. Roy runs up to the door and opens it. "Marth! Hi!" He jumps into Marth's arms and hugs him tightly.

"Heh, hey Roy! You look beautiful." Marth sets Roy down and they begin to walk back to his car. "Thank you. I love your emo look. You're so adorable!"

"I'd say you're the adorable one." Roy giggles and they both step into the car. Marth opened the door for Roy like a true gentleman. Marth drives Roy to a fancy restaurant out of town. They aren't dressed very fancy but that doesn't really matter. Marth holds Roy's hand as they walk inside the restaurant. "Table for two please, preferably a booth seat."

"Right this way, sirs." They are brought to their table and sit down across from each other.

They scan over the menus that were brought from the host. A few minutes later the waiter comes back and boy, is he attractive, at least to Marth he is. He has black hair that covers one of his eyes fully. He is skinny and just Marth's height. "Hello guys, my name is Daelka, can I start you off with something to drink?"

"I'll have a lemonade."

"Okay, lemonade for the little cutie, how about you?"

"I-I-I'll h-have c-c-c-cola." Marth stutters out.

His face quickly blushes and he looks down at the table. He can barely say words. He is stunned by the waiter's looks. Daelka tries not to bring up the stuttering, "And Cola for the pretty boy. Okay, I'll be right back." He smiles before going off to fill their drink orders.

"What was that for?" Roy asks Marth.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb with me. The way you acted when that waiter asked you what you wanted!"

"Well, SORRY if I have a stuttering problem."

"WHAT! You know _damn _well you don't have a stuttering problem. Tell me the truth Marth." Roy starts to shake. Usually, when Roy does this in public, it means he's going to cause a scene unless you cooperate with him. And Marth knew that well.

"I just thought… that… he was kinda, you know, cute."

"Cute? We are on a date Marth this is no time for flirting with the waiter."

"I was NOT flirting with the waiter-." He sees a cup of soda put in front of him and turns REALLY red. Roy just smiles deviously knowing exactly what he's done. He let Marth keep talking until he noticed the waiter there. "Umm… thank you…" The waiter hands Roy his soda. "Are you ready to take your order?" They both nod and Marth tries to not look directly at the waiter.

"I'll have cheese ravioli and French fries." Roy tells him.

"Sp-Spaghetti and s-s-salad." There Marth goes with the stuttering again. He couldn't resist and had to look back up at Daelka. Roy had just about enough. "Marth! We went over this."

"Sorry Roy." Marth looks down in defeat. Daelka scribbles some more on his pad then hands him a slip of paper claiming it is their order form and for Marth to confirm everything is correct. Then their waiter walks off to bring their order to the kitchen.

Marth takes a look at the slip of paper, curious of what it contains. It says: That your date? Seems pretty controlling to me. After you bring him home how about you come back here so we can get to know each other? And by the way, I think you're cute too. That stuttering thing is adorable, haha. ;) 3 Daelka

Damn did Roy's plan backfire on him or what? Marth covers his mouth. _Crap. Can't show Roy this. _Marth slips the piece of paper in his pocket.

"Everything okay, sweetie?" Roy asks him. Marth takes his hand off his mouth and acts casual. "Yeah, of course. We're here to have a good time so let's have it."

"Okay! Umm… Do you like me yet?"

_Slow down Roy. _"I think I'm feeling it."

"Yay! I love you too! We're going to get married together, and have children…" Roy continues on, listing _everything_ he wants to do with Marth.

"…And we are going to live together in a beautiful home, or maybe I can move back into the Mansion with you all. And no one will be able to take you away from me because you love me and I love you. We are going to be so happy together, right Marthy?" Roy is certainly overjoyed talking about this.

Marth gives him a nervous smile, "Umm, uhh, yeah…" _GAHH! I only told him I may have liked him! _Roy has _really _fell for him and Marth definitely realizes that. There's probably no way to change Roy's opinion on Marth since he's already planning their marriage.

But Marth feels kind of bad for Roy. He wants so much involving Marth but he may not be able to, well, fulfill his wants. But he's not going to bring that up. Marth sighs, feeling like a big letdown.

"What's wrong?" A concerned Roy asks.

Marth snaps out of it. "Nothing, Roy."

Roy looks down at the table and takes a sip of his drink. "I don't want you to be sad. So tell me what's wrong."

"I'm okay, really. Just, don't worry about it, beautiful."

Roy giggles when he hears the word beautiful. He rubs his hair and blushes. Forgetting what he was asking Marth about. They talk about tournaments and fun stuff at the mansion up until the food arrives 20 minutes later. "So was everything alright on the paper?" Daelka asks as he sets the food down on the opposite ends of the table.

Marth remembers about how he wrote about the stuttering on the paper so he wants to avoid it because it was awkward. "Umm, y-yeah."

"That's great." The waiter says and smiles once he finishes putting the food on the table. "Just let me know if you need anything." Daelka winks at Marth before he leaves and Roy _loses _it.

He looks at his target and gets up but Marth grabs his waist before he does. The waiter, unaware, continues to walk away.

"Roy, don't."

"But Marth! He winked at you! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

_Nothing's fair to you Roy, isn't it? _Marth sighs, "It was just a wink. Please calm down."

Roy sits back down across from Marth and rests his head in his hand. Marth picks up Roy's chin and stares into his eyes smiling. He slowly closes his eyes and pulls Roy in and kisses him. It's soft and gentle and lasts for nearly a minute. Marth pulls away and Roy can't stop smiling. _It was a way to cheer him up but I just can't help feeling that… I'm in love with Roy. And I don't mean in a brotherly way._

* * *

Cliffhanger ending? I think so.

I know I included a lot of Tekken in here but I LOVE THIS GAME!

Thanks for reading, everyone! :P Bye.

~Nasune Amkane


End file.
